Nothing beyond the sea
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Thranduil never left because his heart would forever remain in Middle Earth. (AU-semi modern setting)


**Nothing Beyond the Sea**

He never left Middle Earth.

The reason was simple: His heart was in Middle Earth, under the Lonely Mountain. There was nothing beyond the sea he wanted, becausehewould be always be there.

Thranduil was not the only one who had stayed, of course. He would see Lord Elrond's twins from time to time and Celeborn would always visit him when he thought Thranduil spend too much time under the mountain.

They saw together how the times changed. They saw the Dwarves go back to the stone, the Hobbits fade away, the last of the Eldar leave the shores of Middle Earth. The Men grew and took over the land; the natural disasters change the world but the main cities remained.

Imladris was protected by the joined actions of Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn and Thranduil, the Last Homely Home remained hidden and protected and their private refuge when need it.

The world changed and soon became a strange place.

Thranduil knew and understood his need to hide because the Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits became part of legends, fantasy stories that never really happened but were inventions of the Men's forefathers. Or so they thought.

Thranduil hated it. They were not memories, legends or myths. It was thanks to them Men could have what they have nowdays. But, he ignored it and enjoyed the little things Men did that he actually liked. Always hidden, for he was aware the beauty of the Eldar was still with him and not human could ever known of someone like him wandering around in their lands.

Still, there would always be an emptiness in Thranduil, and emptiness he would fill with his regular visits to the Lonely Mountain.

The city of Dale was now an important Port and a great City. One of the main industrial cities of Middle Earth and the home of the best fireworks. Thranduil watched the theatre and smiled. Theatre was something he enjoy greatly, but it was almost 1 am and he had come at such an hour for the streets were darker and he didn't need to wear the hood to hide his face and hair.

Thranduil turned around at the same time that someone came right at him. The both of them collided, Thranduil remained immovable but completely wet as the person that had collided with him was carrying some kind of beverage.

Thranduil growled looking down and suddenly he felt dizzy and cold. His feet rooted to the spot when he saw a familiar face, familiar eyes and a familiar frame on the ground looking directly at him.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" The voice…Oh, Eärendil, that voice he hadn't heard in thousand years still send shivers of pleasure down his spine. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears when the man stood up, blushing embarassed while trying to fix his mistake.

"Sir, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Thranduil look at him and he saw the change ocurring in those eyes. The man was looking at him, he went from his hair, to his facial features, his neck and the rest of his body only to come back to his eyes. He blushed and the man in front of him blushed as well.

"No, you did not hurt me." Thranduil finally answered but his voice was strange, almost like a sob escaping his lips.

"I think I just ruin your coat. Here, let me give you mine…" The man took his own coat and suddenly Thranduil knew he had to leave, and leave now or else everything he, Círdan and the Twins had been working on would be for nothing.

"I think that's okay. I can handle it myself." He said coldly wincing at how rude he sound. The man frowned and took his jacket anyway, tilting his head.

"Please, I insist. At least let me give you my information so you can send me the bill or something." He said blushing again and writing down his phone number on a card. Such a smooth move from him, Thranduil couldn't do less than smile. He lifted his face and extended the card to Thranduil smiling widely at him. "Here, you can call me whenever you want. My name is Thorin, by the way. Thorin Oakenshield."


End file.
